Body Piercings
by eatingmania
Summary: Eames finds out that Arthur has nipple piercings.  sexy times ensures!


**Body Piercing**

Today was Eame's turn to run for coffee. He came back ten twenty minutes late with his earphones on and singing loudly to Billy Joel's 'The Entertainer'.

"Here's yours, yours, yours and yours Mr. Saito, All black coffee. Now where is Arthur?"

As he turned around swiftly to search for Arthur; he found him standing right next to him covered in a large ice latte.

"My bad, " Eames put his best smile and waited for Arthur to say something.

"Mr. Eames, that was my favourite three piece suit you kindly ruined," glared Arthur and turned round towards the restroom.

"Well at least it's only one piece of your beloved three piece suit," Eames responded, after all Arthur was only wearing his dress shirt (and pants of course).

Eames followed Athur into the restroom to see if he could help with anything, after all he did feel a little bit guilty. He found Arthur in his undershirt trying to wash off the coffee stain.

"You know darling, washing it with wat-"

Arthur sighed a heavy sigh and turned to face Eames who was leaning against the exit.  
"Eames, you are not helping,"

Eames took a look at Arthur who was holding the sink with this left hand and his hips with the other. Even from a distance he could see Arthur's toned body through his undershirt. As well as...

"Oh my Arthur, since when did you get piercings?" Eames grinned widely and took a few steps to get a closer look.

Arthur's eyes dilated but did not move, no one was suppose to find out.

"Come on Arthur, I can see the outline. One. Small. Hoop. On. Each Nipple. Now tell me when you go them. I'm pretty sure they weren't there when I last saw you,"

This time, Arthur saw the desire in Eames's eyes and decided to take advantage of it. He walked close to were Eames was standing and said:

"Well. It was when you were in Mombasa gambling your money away. You know, something to spice things," Arthur could feel himself heat up as he explained.

"How did you know I was in Mombasa?" Leered Eames

"I have my sources. Plus, that's what I do. And you're ever so predictable,"

"Predictable huh?" Whispered Eames.

Eames continued to gaze into Arthur's eyes when he slowly reached over with his right hand and lightly tugged on Arthur's left nipple ring. A short gasp could be heard and it only made Eames pull a little harder.

"Surprised Arthur? I thought you said I was predictable," smirked Eames.

Before Arthur could find a remark, Eames had taken hold of the side of his ribcage and pulled him in to suck his left nipple. Arthur moaned and cupped the base of Eames's head to pull him closer, he could feel Eames's wet tongue flicking and pressing into his nipple as well as his fingers fondling with the other. He was not going to last for long.

"Eames, please. I..." That was all Arthur could muster while being man handled.

Eames lifted his head and asked:  
"What did you say darling, I can't quite hear you?"

Clearly Eames was taunting but between being deprieved on touch or taunted by Eames, Arthur would so rather be taunted.

"I want you to... Goddammit Eames, just please _do something,_" that came out more needy that he expected but desperate times asks for desperate measures.

"I dunno dear, what is it again? Speci- Yes, specificity. Anything specific you want Arthur?"

Arthur was a man of control. Whether it was his temper or sexual desires therefore he pulled Eames up until they were level and pulled him close again. This time for a forceful kiss. He also began to unbutton Eames's shirt whilst pushing him back to the nearest wall. It was not long before Eames found his way back to Arthur's nipples but this time, he was not mouthing through fabric anymore. Eames was back to pulling on Arthur's nipple rings, he was tugging it with his teeth and Arthur had tried to supress his obscene moans by cluching hardly on Eames's shoulders. Clearly it did not work.

Eames was now making his way towards the belt buckle and gave a little wink before getting down on his knees.

"Oh no no no no no, Eames," panted Arthur who pulled Eames's head back by his hair. "You are not sucking me off-"

"The hell I'm not love," and Eames continued his job of unbuckling.

"Here. Someone might come it," panted Arthur.

"No much of an exibitionist are we Arthur. Fine," Eames stopped what he was doing and Arthur was oh so slightly releaved until Eames got up and dragged Arthur by the zip into an empty stall and promptly locked it.

Back in the warehouse, a thump and a groggy moan was heard.

"Did Arthur just beat the living daylights out of Eames or something?" Questioned Ariadne, because from the outside, it sounded like someone threw someone against the wall.

There was an air of silence when another moan echoed through.

"He'll live," commented Cobb.


End file.
